


Not The Spare Room

by Steed73



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: A different take on the episode The Spare Room.
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Richard was used to Audrey being angry with him but today she seemed more upset than angry.

As he stood by the fireplace watching her walk up and down the sitting room he wondered if he had gone to far by teasing her with Podge.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find Podge attractive but she wasn’t what or who he wanted. When they’d fallen back behind the hunt, Podge had suggested they find a room at the pub and spend the afternoon there.

Richard had quickly refused and when Podge had asked why he found himself telling her about his growing feelings for Audrey.

Podge had understood completely and come up with the idea to make Audrey jealous.

And it had seemed to work, maybe to well judging by Audrey’s growing anger.

“I bet you and she found a nice cosy place and had a good old time together this afternoon didn’t you,” she said accusingly.

“She offered but I refused,” Richard replied

Audrey stopped right in front of him, “Why should you refuse her? After all you have nothing to stop you. I can’t see why you would turn down a woman like her.” She shouted at him

“Because she’s not you!” He shouted back

“What!” Audrey said shocked

Richard sighed, “I turned her down because the only woman for me is you,”

Audrey couldn’t believe what she was hearing, not only had Richard turned down an incredibly beautiful woman, he had done it because of her.

Reacting on instinct she closed the gap between them grasping his face between her hands, she pulled him towards her before crashing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Richard wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. His lips moved from hers to trail across her cheek then down to her neck.

“Don’t send Ned to stay at the manor tonight Audrey, come yourself,” he murmured against her neck, teeth nipping her skin.

Audrey tilted her head to the side to give him more access, “To stay in the spare room?” She asked.

Richard trailed kisses up her neck to her ear, “I was thinking more of your old room at the manor,” he whispered

“You mean your room,”

He pulled back to look into her eyes, “I don’t want to pressure you into anything, if you want to stay in the spare room that’s fine, really,”

Audrey shook her head, “I don’t want to stay in the spare room, I want to be with you. In every way,”

Richard grinned, running his hands from her waist down to her backside, pushing her against his growing erection, “You are an incredible woman Audrey. Can you feel what you do to me, I’ll barely be able to walk home in this state,”

Audrey giggled and grinned her pelvis against his, “Don’t worry darling, tonight I’ll take care of that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night

Standing by the side of the bed in each other’s arms completely nakedAudrey shivered as Richard kissed her neck.

“You are beautiful,” He muttered, lips running down her throat.

Audrey tossed her head back, her hand reaching for his to guide it between her legs.

“Touch me,” she pleaded, tilting her pelvis towards him.

Richard growled and moved his mouth to hers, his tongue searching in a passionate kiss.

Audrey lifted her leg and hooked it around his waist as he slid a finger inside of her. Moaning she took his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it slightly before soothing the skin with her tongue.

Removing his hand from between her legs, Richard tore his lips from hers and moved backwards to sit on the edge of the bed. He grasped her hips and pulled her to stand between his legs.

Grinning up at her as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking then gently nipping.

Audrey ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing a fistful as his skilled mouth moved over her breasts.

She couldn’t take anymore and climbed on to his lap, straddling his thighs. His erection was rock hard and pulsing against her stomach.

She crushed her lips to his and then reaching between them, curled her fingers around him and began stroking his length, making him moan into her mouth.

She gave him firm strokes and smiled against his lips as he grew even harder in her hand, as her fingers touched his tip his breath hitched.

Richard lifted her up and turned in one motion to place her on the bed. He knelt between her open thighs as she stretched her arms above her head, drawing his attention to her heaving breasts, the nipples erect from his previous attentions to them.

Audrey dropped her gaze to his fully erect length, looking back up to his eyes she saw the hunger she felt reflected in them.

Richard lowered his head down between her legs, his mouth finding her mound, flicking her sensitive bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue and making her cry out, her fingers grabbing his hair.

“Richard!”

His tongue circled her clit before dipping into her entrance, her hips bucked and she moaned as he brought her towards climax.

Pleasure shot through her and she grabbed his head, fingers digging into his skull crying out as her orgasm hit her.

Richard pulled back and sat back on his backside, reaching for her legs he pulled them over his. Taking himself in hand, he positioned his tip at her entrance and slowly slid inside.

Her body stretched to accommodate his thick hard length, Richard slid his arms beneath her, raising her up to sit in his lap. Her legs wrapped around his middle as she moaned at the change of angle and wrapped her arms around his neck.

In this position it was up to her to set the pace and she chose to go slow, savouring the feel of him deep inside her. She kept this pace for some minutes until she stopped wanting to feel his throbbing cock deep inside her.

It was almost too much for Richard to take and he groaned in frustration. Audrey smiled and held onto his shoulders tighter, beginning to move her hips against him, this time at a faster pace.

Richard’s eyes closed, knowing he was close. He wanted to make her come first but her movements were making it hard. She must of known what he was thinking because in the next moment she whispered into his ear, “Let go darling,”

And he did, shooting his warm seed deep inside her, coating her walls. She held him to her, enjoying being close to him until she felt him grow soft inside her.

He didn’t pull out though, he didn’t want to leave her just yet. Audrey didn’t want that either and began to tense her internal muscles around him.

Richard couldn’t believe it but after a few minutes of her doing this he felt himself stir, she kept it up until he was rock hard again.

Richard growled and rose to his knees, determined to give her as much pleasure as possible.

He plunged deeply inside of her, holding her waist he began pounding into her fast and hard.

Audrey moaned encouraging him to thrust into her harder and deeper until they came together.

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her feeling him empty into her and she took it all until completely spent Richard eased out of her and lay beside her on the bed, his hand moving over her stomach.

Audrey rolled to her side to face him, her fingers combing through his hair, “I love you Richard,”

He smiled and whispered, "I love you, too, Audrey."


End file.
